1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel, a display panel driving apparatus for performing the method and display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel outputting gate signals to gate lines of the display panel, a display panel driving apparatus for performing the method and display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel, a gate driving part, a data driving part and a timing controlling part.
The display panel includes gate lines, data lines and pixels. The gate driving part outputs gate signals to the gate lines. The data driving part outputs data signals to the data lines. The timing controlling part outputs gate start signal and a gate clock signal to the gate driving part, and outputs a data start signal and a data clock signal to the data driving part.
First to last gate signals of the gate signals are sequentially applied to the first to last gate lines of the gate lines during a load period of a present frame. A blank period is existed between an output of the last gate signal of the present frame and an output of the first gate signal of a next frame.
The gate driving part outputs blank gate signals during the blank period, and a load of the display panel when the gate driving part outputs the blank gate signals during the blank period is less than a load of the display panel when the gate driving part outputs the gate signals during the load period. Thus, each of levels of the blank gate signals outputted during the blank period is greater than each of levels of the gate signals outputted during the load period. In addition, a level of a gate signal outputted during a load period adjacent to the blank period is increased due to the blank gate signal. Therefore, the levels of the gate signals is not regular, and thus display quality of the display apparatus is decreased.